RPlog:Comfort Among Beasts
Atrox comes in from the central hub of the station. Atrox has arrived. With silent, catlike grace, an unmistakable fluid black form glides into the room. Voices hush, and someone stammers, "Captain on DECK!"...just what MOrganna felt like hearing... < Morganna tenses as well, although not as markedly as the minions of evil on deck. She curses quietly and steps down the ramp again, folding her arms over her chest and snorting. . o O O (And I thought I was going to get away without facing this bastard) In unison, the deck crew snaps to a position of attention. The Captain glides in, seemingly ignorant of the gnat-like crewman around him. He heads straight for the Sable Fox.. Her lips curles up into an almost sardonic sneer, Morganna waits until the Captain is within earshot. She snips, "Aaah.. captain, here to insult me again? Or perhaps to confiscate my ship?" her tone is just dripping with acid. Atrox glides up to rest a few meters from Morganna. As he stops, his cloak sways forward slightly. He is backlit by an eerie purple light of unknown origin, thus his face and features are indistinguishable. A hushed, gravelly voice utters the words, "Captain Tazecks, always a pleasure..." He pauses, cocking his head slightly. "I have been informed that you have brought a guest for us?" His tone is neither friendly nor aggressive, but rather he speaks in his normal dismissive tone.. Morganna motions with one hand to the girl that is being lead away by the guards. "Yes.. I have Fleet Admiral Adlerson's daughter.." she snorts, "I assume he wants to show her the /glories/ of the emopure." she rolls her eye to punctuate the word 'glories'." Her left eye flashes and she leans against her ship, 'So, are you going to let me refuel here, or do I have to go planet side? All that jerking around on your behalf has left me with a half empty tank." Atrox presses a button on the intercom panel. ALERT! Klaxons blare and a voice says over the intercom, "Attention all personnel! This ship is at YELLOW ALERT. All duty shfts should be at their battle stations.". Atrox looks up as the alert is sounded, but ignores it, confident in his crews.. " Morganna looks up at the Klaxons and snorts, "Looks like I'm not going anywhere until your little crisis is over." The dismissive expression remaining, Atrox rolls his eyes ever so slightly, "My Crew can handle themselves.. Morganna narrows her eye slightly and, for some reason, gets an almost murderous gleam in her organic eye as she stares at the captain, her mind ticking over with some heinous thought. STARFIGHTER: Corellian YT-1300 -- Commerce arrives with a woosh and slowly settles down on the landing area. Atrox presses a button, deactivating the yellow alert. The alert klaxons quieten, as the yellow alert is canceled. Atrox looks to a crew member and nods, and one by one, the deck crew resumes its work. His guards move to 'port arms'. A security team runs by, on drills.. Atrox presses a button on the intercom panel. The shipwide intercom comes to life, and you hear Atrox's voice saying "Security team to the Hangar Bay..Security team to the hangar bay...". Mekeal walks down the exit ramp from the CSAV Commerce. Mekeal has arrived. Atrox speaks into his comm and then looks back to Morganna.."You were saying...? Ah yes, the Admiral's offspring. Yes, he'd told me we were to have such a guest. Tell me, where is she, Captain? I'd hate to have to delay you any more than is necessary." HIs tone is mocking, but with the SLIGHTEST hint of sincerity. He speaks into his comm again inaudibly.. Mekeal tromps down the ramp of the Commerce. His expression is hidden behind his bushy beard, but his furrowed brow seems to indicate some confusion. Morganna shakes her head and shakes the thought out of her mind, she knows it wouldn't be good to try to strangle Atrox in such a public area. her eyes snap to the recently landed freighter and she folds her arms over her chest, grunting conversationally, "What did he do to piss you off?" Adlerson comes in from the central hub of the station. Adlerson has arrived. Aerin comes in from the central hub of the station. Aerin has arrived. SQUAD: Stormtroopers - 5857 comes in from the central hub of the station. Morganna grunts and shrugs, "A couple of the Admiral's Aides came to pick her up as I landed, looks like they'd been waiting for a while for me to land..." she snorts and leans back, "I still need to refuel. A security team of Eight armed naval troopers, followed by a squad of white-clad stormtroopers enter the bay, their plasteel armor clacking as they jog. They head towards the Commerce, taking up positions around it. A security officer enters in olive naval uniform, saluting Atrox as he passes him. He walks into the center of the troopers and emerges just in front of Mekeal, facing him smugly. Adlerson enters together with Aerin, hands clasped on his back, the heals on his boots resounding on the steel floor. He keeps in the back, not intruding on anything, merely observing. Atrox ignores the newly-arrived troops and the freighter.."Pay him no mind...he's just someone else who stood in the way of the New Order.. Morganna takes a deep breath and mutters under it, "Unlike some of us unlucky dimwits that get in over their heads." Quietly, behind Morganna, a few crewmen approach the Sable Fox with refueling tubes and begin to fill the ship out of sight of its captain. The troops surrounding Mekeal fix their weapons on him wordlessly. Mekeal stands dead center, in the middle of the end of the ramp and peers at the security officer, "What can I do for you? I thought the CSA and the Empire had amiable relations, until I recieved this rather curt welcome." A human male of average height, heavy build, and bland appearance. His hair and eyes are brown as well as the beard that covers most of his face. His attire consists of an unmarked flight suit, and a pair of heavy boots. The Security Officer, one LCDR Maljoro, looks to the newly-arrived man..you are under arrest under imperial code 7-10, title 8 of the New Order Impendium. You are hereby to be remitted to a state of arrest in the Security Center until such a time as you can be questioned..." He steps back, allowing the troops to manacle and detain Mekeal Mekeal allows himself to be manacled without resistance, but does comment, "I dunno what exactly this is all about, but I'm sure if you'll contact the Corporate Sector Authority this matter can be cleared up." He glances past the officer for someone with perhaps a more sympathetic ear. Morganna snorts and watches Mekeal get shacklesd, she offers no sympathy, just a shake of her head, and she continues to stare at Atrox. Quietly, as the detainment operation wraps up behind him, the silhouetted captain in front of you allows a smile to trace his lips in the shadows at some unknown inner joke. From the shadows behind you, the fueling crew finishes fueling the Sable Fox and quietly returns to their other tasks. "So why are you still here?" asks a non-hostile, but definitely not amiable Atrox, clasping his hands behind his back gracefully. His cloak dangles from his shoulders like drool from a hutt's lips.. Morganna raises her eyebrow and frowns, "Why? Because I need to get refuelled.." she says, narrowing her eye, "If you want to kill me that much, then please do so now, I hate slow and painful deaths.." she is still oblivious to the crew sneaking away. Her tone isn't as much of an attack as it was earlier, but she is definately on the defensive His eyes widening in mock defensiveness, the captain cocks his head amusedly. "Kill you? I wouldn't dream of such a thing..." As he speaks, he steps forward, only his hands emerging from the shadows to prick up Morganna's collar and brush off her shoulders mock pamperingly. "You're such a valuable asset to the Empire, and to myself in paticular..." His words, teeming with sarcasm, are cutting and cold, but something in his eyes tells you he's holding back behind a facade.. Morganna doesn't flinch back as one would expect her to, instead a grin takes over her face, an almost predatory grin, "I must be an asset.. I've called you names and said things to you that would have gotten me killed if you didn't have /some/ use for me.." she folds her arms over one another, she appears to be hiding behind the tough facade as well, "I've done more than toed the line around you... I tried to kill you and I am still here.. And I /hate/ you for invoking those human emotions and then ridiculing me for them.. I want nothing more than to wrap my fingers around your neck and squeeze really night..." Finally, after spending this entire time shrouded in shadows, Atrox allows his face to come into the light. His eyes are human once more, the warm silver of cloud linings rather than their usual cold grey of hard steel. He looks at Morganna. "Really? Is that what you really want?" His words aren't hollow, but full of what, in Atrox, amounts to real emotion. He stands singularly in the bay, facing this scarred woman, and a million operations take place around him. But to him, in his mind, right now, only this exists: this conversation, this circumstance, and all this shows in his eyes.. Morganna flexes her fingers and almost coos, "I want to choke the life out of you.. slowly.. before you make me lose my guard and then take advantage of it again." she spins around to face her ship, pressing one scarred and muscled arm against a support, "You bastard, That's all I've been thinking about since I left.. you and revenge over tehe turmoil you've caused." her voice is a low growl. Atrox takes a step in Morganna's direction, standing just behind her. His form, a bit taller than hers, brushes very slightly against her back, facing her. He doesn't touch her, but stands very close. "Do you think I'm used to this, Morganna? Do you think I know how to react?" He speaks, his voice altogether different than Morganna has ever heard. It's the same vocal cords, but being used in a most non-hostile way. His voice, still low and a bit gravelly, is now a little softer, without the sarcastic edge. Though Morganna cannot see this with her back turned, his face isn't sporting its sarcastic sneer anymore, either. He seems uncomfortable and scared, but at the same time, willing to test his own limits.. Morganna shivers a little and shakes her head. She runs a shaking hand through her hair, her voice becomes low, less growly, but still defensive, "I'm guessing you're about as used to it as I am..." she slams her fist against the support strut she was leaning against, hard. The woman winces, "Dammit.. I've never /felt/ anything like this before.. ever, never in my life.. I hate you for it, and I don't know why.. I just do." His right hand all but trembling, Atrox reaches up to place it on Morganna's right shoulder. His hands are warm through her shirt, but he doesn't place it there heavily, whether out of fear of retaliation or fear of himself. He seems to be treating her as though he would break her if he touched her more. He pauses, stopping his breathing slightly.. "Do you really hate me?" he asks, slight as a whisper. A single tear falls on Morganna's back.. Morganna tenses and shivers a little. The her head drops down and she shakes her head, "I don't know.. I just don';t know.." she tries her best not to let her guard down, but is failing, "it's as strong as hate.. and when you take advantage of this weakness, I hate you.. but I don't know what the hell I'm feeling." Atrox very slowly places his other hand on Morganna's other shoulder, and runs both hands very delicately down her arms. His breathing is erratic and slow, as though he is trying not to make any noise. The crewmen seem to have all departed the area again, except for a few droids and techs doing diagnostics on the X-Wing across the way. "I know what you're feeling. And I don't know what it is either, Morganna..I just don't know. I just know that I think about you...all the time.." He sighs, leaning his head back to the sky. He makes a point of calling her by her first name, only the second time he's ever done this.. The scarred woman seems to almost shrink at the gentle touch, its as though she just wants to run away because of memories and bad experiences. She seems... terrified, frightened.. but for once, she doesn't run, "I'm confused.." she says in a low voice, "I.. I don't know what to do.. you've been on my mind too.. dammit.. It's driving me crazy.". Her head is dipped down to look at the deck and she sniffles a little. Atrox brings his head back down as he runs his fingers through it slightly. It falls down on your neck very lightly, and you notice it has been taken out of its ponytail. He whispers, "You're not alone. I'm going through the same things as you... I share in your pain...let me share..in...." he trails off, lost in thought. His eyes are glazed over, and he stares out the large portal to the starboard out into the blackness of space.. Almost as though beign slapped in the face, Morganna jerks violently from the gentle touch, she spins around, her right eye filled with fear and anger, a tear running down her cheek, "DOn't touch me.." she says in a quivering voice.. "Please don't.. I.. I can't handle this right now.." A tear on the captain's cold cheek mirrors the trader's. "And you think I can handle this? You think I know how to BEGIN to handle this? I am so confused...I'm so...." He turns away now, his cloak blousing out around him as he spins off. He breathes deeply. "You're the first person I've ever felt anything BUT contempt or. And it scares the hell out of me.." He sinks his head once more.. Morganna sits down heavily on the ramp of her ship, collapsing almost like a ragdoll into a ball, she runs both of her hands through her hair, her left eye flashes and she blinks back tears, "I think you're the only person that I couldn't kill even if you crossed me in the most heartless way.." she sinks her head to her knees and hugs herself almost reassuringly, a shadow of her normally intimidating self, "I feel like someone's rupped my heart out of my chest or soemthing.. it hurts.. and I hate it.. I don't know if I like this.. I don't know if I'd rather never have felt this.." she shakes her head. Atrox remains stoic off by himself, trying not to let his emotions sink in too deep. He stands there like the galaxy's oldest 6-year-old, crying for the first time on the playground of life. His hair shifts slightly in the crossbreeze from the ventilation system. "I can't keep going on like this. Not knowing hot to act, what to l..." He pauses, looking back over his shoulder. "Morganna, what am I... what are _we_ going to do?" His eyes are less sad now, and more genuinely confused.. Morganna looks up and at you for the first time since the touch, her eye bears the same confusion, "I.. I don';t know what we can do.. you're an Imperial Captain, I'm space scum.." she frustratedly brushes away a tear and growls, "Dammit.. I thought I swore I'd never cry again..." Her scruffy hair droops limply over her glowing eye, and she shakes her head, "I can't stay here, that's for sure..." Atrox steps over to where Morganna is huddled up and touches her cheek softly... "You're not scum, Morganna... And you can stay as long as you want.." He trails off, not sure whether it's a statement or whether he's asking himself that. He looks down with friendly eyes, his composure regained but his confusion remaining.. Morganna closes her eye and flinches back out of instinct, "Thank you.." she says quietly, "But I can't stay here.. if I spend too much time in Imperial space, people I'm watching will get suspicious.." she bites her lip and shivers, the vast majority of the edge out of her voice, "I'll try to keep in touch.. I need to get a holo for my ship.." Quietly, and with greater inner strength, Atrox nods and smiles. One can tell that he's still getting used to being strong and amiable at the same time, and he does it as awkwardly as an infant learning to crawl. "I'll see what I can do about that.." He indicates your ship.."I took the liberty of having it fueled for you..." Morganna nods and stands up, sighing and seeming to be a different person, rising as though shaking off a cast skin, "I'm based out of Bonadan, if you need to contact me, but I spend alot of time in Caspar and Non aligned space... I should go back to NR space and see if I can squeeze anything out of them." she smiles deviously and looks up, a smile plays across her lips, "Thank you.." her tone is genuine. Atrox nods and half-smiles at the Republic comment, his mind on other things than galactic wars the the moment. "Thank me? For what?.." He is genuinely confused, as though never having ben personally thanked for anything.. Morganna motions to her ship with a hand, "Refeuling the ship, ya jerk.." she says that in a playful, almost affectionate tone, no way is it meant as an insult, "I didn't expect that after you kept me in a holding pattern all afternoon." Atrox lowers his head embarassedly.."That was kind of...me, wasn't it?" He looks up to Morganna with a playful grin to match hers. There is a sense of common bond in sadism.. Morganna nods and smiles a twisted smile, "I'll leave you a list of my enemies.. if you manage to come across any of them, I would love to torture them with you.." she hisses, "Especially Horansi." Atrox allows a faint, passing smile to float across his face. "You missed it a month or two ago. We had one in here that I had to 'deprogram' before we sent her off for reprogramming." A sly, sadistic grin develops on his thin lips. "Deprogramming is the most enjoyable part. It involves plenty of electricity and a little physical violence.." he quips with a grin. He offers his hand in friendship...and a little more. Morganna snaps her fingers, "Damn.. I always miss the good things.." her smile is a mirror of yours, the same sick, sadistic grin, "Do you remember the feline, Samus? I have his skin on Bonadan, a fine trophy." she reaches out and grips your hand, shaking it tightly, but letting the touch linger for longer than she normally would. Atrox relishes down to the last moments of the touch. Always one for grace and style, he lowers his torso to kiss the hand, not caring whether this would throw Morganna off guard or not. Morganna blinks and seems somewhat surprised at this, her eye narrows, but she quickly dashes the anger away. She does tense slightly, and reclaims her hand, "I'm going to pick up some Cargo on O'Paal, I don't know when I';ll be back this way, but when I am.. I /will/ check in. Perhaps we can trade stories.." Atrox cocks his head slightly and nods, pulling his tunic taut over his solid form. He has regained his composure, and is once more the Captain. "I look forward to it. Have a good journey, Ms Tazecks.." He turns to leave, looking over his shoulder as he does so. He walks slowly away.. Morganna waves a hand and she, too, becomes her normal self, her voice regaining the gravelly edge as she calls across, "Hve fun tormenting traders or something." Atrox looks back, answering, "I always do.." He turns and heads out, gliding gracefully along the sleek black deck.. Morganna shakes her head and looks at her ship for a moment, heading up the ramp with a clomp of her boots.